JahovaWitniss Season 1
The season began on JahovaWitniss' Channel on the 18th of June 2013 and has produced 81 episodes and a Worst of CrewCraft. Episodes from the new server began on the 5th of August 2013. Most episodes seem to be 20-30 minutes long but some can range from 5 minutes to an hour and were uploaded every 2-3 days (However this wasn't a steady schedule.) All Crew members have appeared on this server and most members of the crew played often. List of Episodes Episodes during the previous server are listed in italics. #''Shadow Fights an Enderman'' #''Sidearms Takes An Arrow To The Knee'' #''Jahova Goes Fishing!'' #''The Crew Experiments With Drugs'' #''G18 & Jahova Start A Cocao Farm!'' #''Jahova Harvests The Kush Farm'' #''Shadow & Jahova Find An Abandoned Mineshaft'' #''The Crew Decides To Move!'' #''Finding Our New Home!'' #''Settling In A Whole New World'' #''Sniping Mountain Pigs!'' #''G18 Finds Jungle Ruins!'' #''Jahova Bakes Cookies!'' #''G18 Finds A Hole!'' #''New Friends Join The Server'' #''Fishing Jungle Kitty & More!'' #The New Server Begins! #Construction On The New Server! #Things Are Coming Together! #Deluxe 4 Falls Into The Chicken Cooker! #Egging D20's House! #Speedy & Jahova Visit Shadow's Cow Crusher Farm #Deluxe 4 Has An Egg Farm? #KFC Is Dead & NobodyEpic Dies A Lot #Tending To Chores & Getting Ready For An Adventure! #KYR SP33DY & Jahova Find A NPC Village! #KYR SP33DY & Jahova Find a Desert Temple! #KYR SP33DY & Jahova Grief Nobodyepic's House! #People Start Dying #Giant Boat Construction #Bang Boat What #Weaponizing The Boat! #Adventure Time With Speedy Shadow & Sidearms! #Geico Tower Gets A New Look! #SP33DY & Jahova Open A W33D Shop #Deluxe 4 Gets A Present #New Biomes New Journey #Jahova Gets Lost! #The Crew Picks Flowers! #Fishing & Dinner With The Crew! #Speedy Gets Naked! #Jahova Opens A Fishing Store! #Jahova's Fish Store Grand Opening!! #Jahova Tower 2.0 #Starting A New Potato Farm At Jahova Tower 2.0 #Expansion Of The New Potato Farm At Jahova Tower 2.0 #Questioning Joel's Sexuality #Going Caving With The Crew! #Taking Down The Wreath & The Abandoned Mineshaft! #Clay Aiken Hangs With The Crew #Exploring The Mesa With The Crew! #Trojan Horses New Builds And New Adventures! #Killing Witches & Lots Of Death #Taking The Horses Back To Town #NobodyEpic Has A Problem #Starting A New Chicken Farm! #Chicken Rape Shack Underground Club! #Sidearms Gets Murdered! #Sidearms Gets Murdered! #3 Legged Cat & Sidearms Is A Bully #Snow Adventure! Lets Build An Igloo!!! #Friends That Love Each Other & Another Dead Pet #Return To The Boats Battle Build! #Best Boat EVAR! #Final Stages Of The Big Dumb Boat #W34ponising Teh Bo4t #Kevin Bacon Goes Cave Exploring With The Crew! #Crew Caving Continues MOAR DIAMONDS!!! #Sidearms Recites A Poem To Kevin Bacon #LEGIQN DAY! #The Crew Starts A New MEGA Build! #Epic Crew Coaster! #Roller Crewster Tycoon #The Lava Pit Of Doom! #Rosco's Funeral #WTF Are We Building? #Building Stuff On Top Of The Nether! #Nether Activities! #Hova Tower 4.0 On Top Of Nether! #Fireworks Installation On Hova Tower 4.0 #The Crew Fishing Tournament! #THE END The Worst of CrewCraft The Worst of CrewCraft was a complication of the meanest and saddest clips from Season 1 of CrewCraft. It was uploaded after the Season 1 finale and before the first episode of Season 2 on the 26th May 2014.